


One direction smut collection

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Just slutty smutty one shots of one direction. ;)All pairings / Requests open / I do not own any of the song lyrics of characters featured





	1. Galway man - Niall /Ed Sheeran

As Niall entered the tiny pub he immediately spotted Ed's red hair. Ed was seated in a quiet corner that was a little darker so people wouldn't recognize him that fast.  
Niall waved at him and got them some beers before he sat down with Ed. 

"Hey mate. How things going?" Niall smiled to his childhood friend. It wasn't a common known fact that the two had been friends since they had met in Galway as toddlers.   
Their friendship was solid and Ed had returned to Galway every year since then and so did Niall.    
When they had became teenagers they went together. Just the two of them. But when Niall became famous, it all stopped, and the boys had missed each other greatly.

"Things are looking up, my new album is going great. Have you heard some of the numbers?" Ed smiled.   
"No, haven't had the time because of the tour." Niall admitted bashfully. "But I'm so happy for you!"   
"Well, maybe we could retreat to my room after these beers. I really want you to hear a song ." Ed smiled.   
"All right mate. Sounds great. I would love to." Niall smiled. 

Ed was relieved to hear that. He wanted Niall to be the first one to hear the song he wrote about Galway. Little did he know that Niall also had written a song about their meeting place. 

The boys paid for the beers and went up to Ed's room. Ed took out his guitar and smiled at Niall.  Then his singing voice filled the room.

"She played the fiddle in an Irish band, she fell in love with an English man. Kissed her in the neck and I took her by the hand . Baby I just wanna dance..." Ed started. Gears in Niall's head started turning, this little story sounded familiar. 

Ed had once came to a performance of the Irish band where Niall had been a part of when he was 14-16 years old. And Niall had been playing the fiddle that time. Ed had surprised him at the bar with a kiss in the neck and they had went to the dancefloor hand in hand. 

"Ed... This sounds familiar." Niall frowned.   
"Let me sing it like it was originally planned." Ed grinned."he played the fiddle in an Irish band. He fell in love with an English man. Kissed him in the neck and then I took him by the hand. Baby I just wanna dance with my pretty little Galway man." 

Niall smiled from ear to ear. His cheecks turning bright red.   
"Ed Sheeran. You did not just dedicated a song to me." He blushed.   
"Actually I kind of did... You like?" Ed asked unsure, scratching the back of his head.   
"I adore ." Niall said. Making sure his Irish accent was extra thick. "And if you want to dance, I'm your man."

Ed's face lit up.  
"I was hoping you'd say that!" He beamed . Niall laughed,happy to see his friend so happy. Then he collected the guitar from ed.   
"I have been working on a little song myself. " He smiled."and I want you to be the first to hear it. "

Ed was overwhelmed, but then got excited. He eagerly sat down , waiting for Niall to begin. 

"Waking up to kiss you and nobody’s there  
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air  
It’s Hard  
Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round  
It’s funny how things never change in this old town

So far from the stars  
And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

If the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

I saw that you moved on with someone new  
In the pub that we met he’s got his arms around you  
It’s so hard  
So Hard

And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

Cos if the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I’m next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

And I know that it’s wrong  
That I can’t move on  
But there’s something about you  
If the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I’m next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

(Everything comes back to you)" 

Ed applauded and smiled brightly to Niall.   
"Amazing song bro. This could be the start of your solo career. " He smiled.   
"Yeah? You liked it?" Niall asked. Ed nodded.   
"And those lyrics ...they are amazing. You are a born story teller." Ed gushed. And then he realised, it was their story.  The old town was Galway, the children playing , those where them. The shadow Niall sung about was the times Niall had been in Galway without Ed.  

Waking up to kiss you but nobody's there...   
"Niall are you trying to tell me something? Is this song about us?" Ed asked. Niall turned bright red and nodded.   
"Niall are you... In love with me?" Ed asked tentatively. Niall bit his lip as he nodded again. Ed stared at him, mouth open in suprise. Niall got up, not feeling comfortable.    
"I'll go now. Talk to you later." He said quickly and went for the door, but ed stopped him. 

"Niall, could you not be so cute?" He murmured before he crashed his lips onto the Irish man's.   
After they broke off the kiss, Niall smiled at Ed.   
"Guess we just declared each other our love trough a song. Didn't we?" He laughed.   
"Guess we did." Ed laughed back."my pretty little Galway man." 

They kissed and danced. And then kissed again, and the next morning Niall woke up to kiss Ed, who was right by his side. 

\-----3 days later-----  
Ed sings Galway girl for the first time on stage 

Niall sheered loudly as Ed started to sing his new favourite song of all times : galaway girl.

"She played the fiddle in an Irish band, she fell in love with an English man..." 

Niall sing along from just behind the scenes and started dancing when the beat fastened. The girls in the audience were screaming, they loved the song. 

When Ed came off stage , Niall was the first to greet him. He practically jumped on Ed's back.   
"You were amazing!" He kissed Ed's cheecks.  
"I saw you dancing and singing along." Ed smiled.   
"Your fans loved it too! It's an amazing song!" Niall declared. Ed laughed.   
"Especially because it's about you. Ain't it?" He laughed and ruffled trough Niall's hair. 

My pretty little Galway man...

\---A few months later---  
Niall releases this town. Ed stands in the audience.

Niall found Ed's eyes in the audience and smiled before he hitted the strings with the first notes. 

"Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there..." 

Ed smiled when Niall found his eyes again after letting them drift over the audience. They locked eyes and it was as if the rest of the world ceased to exist. 

Every thing comes back to you...


	2. Nightmare- Ziall FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall had a nightmare and Wakes Zayn up

"Zayn?"   
Zayn hummed en turned around in his sleep.   
"Zaynie I've had a nightmare again."   
He felt the bed sink in on his side. Human skin against his.   
"Zaynie are you awake?" Zayn tiredly opened his eyes. Looking up at Niall who was watching him wake up.   
"I'm sorry I woke you up but, can I maybe stay with you for the rest of the night? That nightmare was a real bad one." Nialls big blue eyes hooked into Zayns brown ones and zayn knew he couldn't refuse the Irishman anything. 

"Hop in." He lifted the sheets so Niall could join him.   
"Thanks zaynie. I won't bother you for the rest of the night. You can go back to sleep. I'll manage the rest on my own. I just need to know there is someone close to me. " Niall said. Clearly Feeling embarrassed. Zayn got up and held his friend close. 

"Hey, you don't have to go through those memories alone. I'm here for you." He told Niall. 

If he only knew how much I would do for him...

"Thanks zaynie." Niall smiled. "But I don't want you dreaming about car crashes and drowning as well."   
" Cm'ere"zayn murmured and pulled Niall closer.   
"I will always be there for you. If you want to tell me something about your nightmare, just tell me. All right?"   
Niall nodded, and crawled into the embrace of the man he loved. 

"I love you." Zayn yawned as he fell back asleep. Niall froze for a moment, and then he got the biggest smile on his face.   
"I love you too Zayn." He smiled. Before laying down to dream about the beautiful Pakistan man who was asleep next to him.


	3. Gangbang- One direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Zayn's eyes went wide when he heard the sounds coming from Liams room. He carefully opened the door, and just when he was about to ask if everything was going all right, his gaze fell upon the scene playing in the room. 

Liam was holding someone up against the wall, his dick buried deep in the ass of said person. Slamming into the person deep and hard.   
"Oh... Oh yeah." A voice sounded, and Liam shivered.   
"OH fuck. Liam." A hoarse voice moaned, a voice all too familiar to Zayn. He needed some time to progress it. 

Liam was fucking Harry, rough and up against the wall. Harry moaned as if to confirm his thoughts.   
"Ohhh Harry." Liam moaned back, while still thursthing. This made Zayn snap out of his trance. 

"What the fuck guys?!"   
This made both boys jump, Harry moaning as that caused Liam to thurst exeptionally deep in him.   
"Zayn" Liam said quickly."it's not what..."   
"Oh I think it's exactly what I think." Zayn said back. 

"You want to join us, Zaynie?" Harry grinned.   
"Join you?" Zayn was baffled, and he could tell Liam was suprised too.   
"I've always wanted to try a threesome, and I know you're bisexual." Liam released Harry, who had said those words, so the curly headed boy could walk towards Zayn. 

"What do you think of it, Zaynie? You could finish what Liam started, and he could make you feel amazing at the same time." Harry whispered hotly in Zayn's ear, making Zayn moan.   
"We could make you feel so good." Wet kisses were placed in Zayn's Neck. 

Harry felt Zayn relax and winked at Liam, leading Zayn to the bed. Soon, Zayn was naked and kissing Harry on the bed.   
"Fuck me, Zayn."Harry whispered, while lying down on his stomach. Zayn didnt need to be told twice, and climbed on top of Harry, sliding into him while doing so. 

"Go hard." Harry groaned. And that's exactly what Zayn did, snapping his hips forward mercilessly. Harry a moaning Mess beneath him.   
"Fuck. I Cant hold it anymore. I'm joining."Liam groaned, being hard from watching the scene in front of him. And before Zayn could protest or prepare, he felt Liam entering him. Succesfully sandwiching Zayn between Harry and himself.

Zayn's breath hitched as Liam started to move, causing his hips to move forward and thurst into Harry as Well. They quickly picked up a pace and kept going like that until they all Came.   
"Lads what are you up...." Niall stopped mid sentence at seeing the trio on Liams bed, Liam buried deep in Zayn, who was buried in Harry. 

"What... The ...fuck..." he backed out of the room, But Liam quickly shut the door before he could leave the room completely.   
"Hello Nialler, come and play with us." He smiled.   
"What are you doing?" Niall asked, scared.   
"Don't be afraid. " Liam took the smaller boy in his arms and pressed kisses all over the angelic face of the irishman. 

"Come on, I know you're just as curious as Zayn was, and he had a good time. Didn't you, Zayn?" Liam continued. Zayn nodded.   
"It's not half bad mate. Especially if you get it like I did." He licked his lips. Niall still seemed to doubt. 

"I think Niall is more into one on one contact. Like I had with Harry." Liam said, as he guided Niall down to the bed.   
Harry shrugged and placed Zayn in the comfortable arm chair Liam kept in his room, while Niall was being caressed and kissed all over by Liam. 

"Li." Niall was blushing because of his arousal.   
"See, I knew you'd like it. You trust me. Don't you?" Liam smiled. Niall nodded.  
"I guess..."   
"You'll love this. I'm sure." Liam said, while undressing the younger boy. Niall looked to the side, where Zayn was a moaning mess during Harry's Blowjob. Well, If Harry and Zayn could do it. He could too, right? 

When Louis Came home, the house was filled with moans. He quickly went to investigate what was going on, only to find Harry bouncing up and down Zayn's lap, while Liam held Niall down by the troath, the irishman making voiceless screams while his Bandmate slammed into him.

As he stood there, mouth agape in shock. Zayn and Harry approached him. Zayn pulled Louis closer and undid the pants of the smaller boy.   
"Come on Lou, it's just Fun. " he said hoarsely. And that's how Louis Found himself sandwiching Harry between him and Zayn for the best sex he ever had.


	4. Wounded soldier - Larry

Louis carefully made his way through the trenches, he did want to go to the field hospital, But preferably not as a patient.

Harry had been wounded that morning, and Louis had only now seen the chance to get a break and go see him. 

Soon enough he arrived at the field hospital and Found Harry. It wasn't hard, all the nurses were doting on him, Harry was handsome and quite the charmer after all. 

"Even when you're wounded you're after the girls, aren't you, Styles?" Louis grinned."I Cant even leave you alone for one moment, you're bound to get in trouble." 

"Louis!" Harry smiled his thousand Watt smile.   
"Look, they took the bullet out!" He held up said bullet with his good arm, the other was carefully wrapped in bandages. 

Louis sat down on the bed with Harry and the two men chatted happily until even the nurses went to sleep. As soon as he noticed they were the only ones concious , Louis grinned to his boyfriend, Harry grinned back just as wide. 

The next second, Louis lips were on Harry's and his hands roamed Harry's chest onder his shirt.  
"Fuck babe don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered against the taller boy's lips.   
" 'M sorry baby. Didn't see it coming." Harry murmured back.   
"Been thinking about you all day. Worrying about you." Louis went on.  
"Been thinking about you too, and the ways you could make the pain go away." Harry replied. This sparked Louis' interest. 

"What ways did you come up with?" He asked. Harry smiled.   
"Well, in my daydream you start by kissing me, much like you just did."   
"Like this?" Louis kissed him again.   
"Exactly." Harry breathed."and then you moved on to my Neck."   
Louis pressed a trail of kisses from Harry's mounth to his neck. 

"What happend next baby?" He asked in a husky voice.   
"You went even further down, to my chest."   
And so Louis did. Unbuttoning Harry's shirt and flicking each nipple with his tongue. Harry's made a desperate noise deep in his throat.   
"Go on." Louis urged Harry. The Longer boy blushes for a moment. Embarassed to tell how the fantasy continued. 

"Come on baby." Louis purred, caressing the insides of Harry's thighs."you can Tell me."   
Harry took a deep breath.  
"You took my dick in your mouth." He whispered.   
"That's a lad. Now was that so hard?" Louis asked. 

Harry blushes as Louis dives under the covers and undoes Harry's pants.   
"Louis." Harry swallowed heavily as he felt the hot breath over his cock.  
"You sure this is a good idea?"   
"Nope, But it sure as hell is Fun." Louis replied, before taking Harry in his mouth  
Harry bit his fist to muffle the sounds of pleasure. 

Harry bucked up in Louis mouth and closed his eyes in pure extasy.   
"Fuck, Lou."   
Louis head appeared from under the covers, grinning.   
"You want to fuck me? Okay."   
Before Harry had a chance to register what was happening. Louis was riding him, slowly But surely taking him to the Edge. 

"Come for me babe"   
That was the last straw for Harry. He Came, his screams only muffled by Louis kissing him while Harry filled him with his cum.   
"Goddamn babe." Harry breathed heavily.   
"You're welcome babe."


End file.
